Donkey Kong Genesis
by Master Pencil
Summary: A journey to discover a covered history, mysteries that plague character's minds, and a diabolical plot to unleash an ancient, reptilian power.
1. Chapter 1 Face That Has Seen Many

**Donkey Kong Genesis**

**By Master Pencil**

Chapter 1 Face That Has Seen Many

For too long the truth was covered.

Never to see the eager eyes of the Kongs or feel the scaly grasp of the Kremlings.

Only two on the island knew what really happened long ago, in the middle of a great war that threatened all of the DK Isles and the two races as we know it.

But I shouldn't delve too deep this early.

You see, I am what makes the trees sway and the waves flow.

I am what makes the birds sing and the bananas ripen.

I am what makes the clouds drift silently and what keeps nature going.

I am The Wild.

I have watched the island grow for centuries, seen stumbles here and there, and witnessed the rise and fall of all that lived there.

I always liked to keep things nice and quiet, so those that wanted it could certainly get it by simply walking out in the sun.

Calm is who I am, and mystery is my specialty.

Not even the heroes you know, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, could comprehend what happened in my more eventful time.

They were joining me in the jungle, and I sang to them, my usual tropical song that would bring them to their calmed state that I was so good at delivering.

"DK, how did your face get carved on the mountain?" Diddy asked him as he himself was staring up at me in the sky.

"Good question Diddy, I really don't know that one," he replied. I knew that I wasn't responsible for carving his face, since it would take way too long fro any living thing to see complete, and Donkey Kong was younger than the youngest star!

"Maybe Cranky ought to know," Said Diddy. He got up and ran away toward Cranky's cabin rather playfully, which disturbed my friends in the trees.

Donkey Kong rolled his eyes and followed a little reluctantly, while I was just doing my usual business.

I always though Cranky was a funny fellow.

I would just watch him sitting outside, his old rocking chair swinging back and forth, always looking frustrated like something didn't go his way.

Or his mind was on something truly cranky… but I digress.

Diddy Kong arrived at his residence, and Cranky, as I could always tell, was full of scorn at his friendly presence. Diddy Kong certainly didn't deserve this kind of treatment, but Cranky was like a cranky version of me.

Always wanting peace and quiet, but he's more… cranky.

"Cranky, how did Donkey Kong's face get carved on the mountain?" he asked.

This toke him by surprise, and I would have laughed literally at his shocked face, but the far away monkey chattering in the jungle manically did it for me.

"Well… uh…. Good question!" he stuttered. Diddy was surprised by his hesitation.

"Not even you know?!" he exclaimed. Now Cranky was in trouble.

He knew what the answer was, but he decided to cover it up… something I oppose.

"Uh… now I got it… Donkey Kong felt artistic, and he decided to go big to show everybody what for you know?" he said.

"But how did he do it all by himself?" Diddy asked back. Cranky thought about how to blow the cover-up bigger.

"Donkey Kong stumbled upon a huge flock of parrots, and they agreed to peck at the front of the mountain for him. That's how the Donkey Kong face's so accurate" he tried to explain.

Diddy suddenly became upset over all this covering up.

"I'm not stupid Cranky! If DK did such a thing, he would have told me about it! But he doesn't even know how it got there!" he retorted. "Are you hiding something from me?!"

"This was before you even arrived here Diddy! You arrived here…

But Cranky immediately stopped himself, fear and hesitation consuming him.

I had him now.

I wasn't angry or threating at all, but my calm, quiet presence and the sudden silence by Diddy Kong was crushing him from all angles.

For years he tried to fight me, his disbelief of the reality of that time… that time of truth and dare that he was clearly unsuccessful at covering up from himself.

But I saw it all.

My sword was stronger than his, and he was sitting on his old chair like he had just lost his armor and shield.

"What was that?" Diddy finally responded. He could tell Cranky was spellbound, and I continued to sing and carry out my business like nothing was happening at all.

But I was listening very clearly.

"… Diddy…. I think I ought to tell you something," he mumbled.

I was content.

Although they couldn't see it themselves, I was clearly smiling through the flowers as a nice, tropical breeze blew them gently to form my big grin.

Not like a normal smile, but if you had a birds-eye view of them, they would show colorful satisfaction.

They wouldn't know at the time that the Kremlings, including their leader, were about to go on a search for the ancient history themselves.

And let me tell you, King K. Rool and the Kremlings plans this time will not be pretty.

In fact…I may be the one who may suffer the most.

When I see those that lived before, rise again to walk the island once more.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ruins

Chapter 2 The Ruins

It was Donkey Kong that was going to tell them the bad news.

"You're not going to believe this!" he exclaimed. Cranky sighed comfortably, but I knew he would confess later.

So Diddy Kong followed DK toward wherever it was he wanted to show him.

But I was already there.

The ancient ruins were being excavated by the Kremlings. Taking large, stone Kremling heads and other interesting artifacts, they were uncovering things that only I knew of at the time.

"We should've done this a long time ago!" one of the Kremlings said as they loaded their findings onto a large truck driven by Klump.

"Hurry up! The Kongs will be here before long!" he told them. "We've got bigger fish to fry!"

Those Kongs already arrived, while I carefully watched from behind their back.

"What business do they have with the ruins?" asked Diddy.

"You're tellin' me," he replied.

We watched them drive them from the site, and once their course was clear, they hurried toward the ruins.

It was just as I thought.

Those Kremlings had been looking for clues to their top-secret plan.

Why do you ask?

It was because there was a device lying in the grass that had many different technological powers that's why.

Even nature knows what technology looks like.

Diddy was the first to spot it, and he picked it up so it can begin playing its little screen to show him a look of the DK Isles.

"Look at this DK!" he called to him.

Donkey Kong stared at it with interested eyes, and that little screen displayed an important map that seemed to show little dots on certain locations.

They began to stare at each other with excited looks.

"Ready for a little journey pal?" Donkey Kong asked him.

"You bet! Let's get it started!" And with that, the two raced each other into the jungle, to investigate the mystery of Donkey Kong Island.

But they would have no idea what they would be up against soon.

You see, I was busy governing the ecosystem like I always do, but one day, something came to me with not very good words.

The birds were giving calls of concern, and I could sense the monkeys acting strange that day.

So while the Kongs played around in the ruins, I went to check on what the commotion was located, and soon enough, I saw the one responsible.

King K. Rool was smiling, and it was a different kind of smile.

He smiled from his Gangplank Galleon, and he was staring at the carved face of Donkey Kong.

The waters swayed nervously underneath the wooden mass, and the wind blew coolly through K. Rool's scaly body that whirled his cape in a powerful twirl.

He was holding something in his right hand, a book.

A large, ancient book.

He raised it to his chest, and he opened it to see ancient text of long ago, and he stared at a picture that flooded me with memories.

Very old memories.

I wish I could tell you, but at this point in the story, it really wouldn't have made much sense.

Because I like things to be more clear for later.

He raised his head from the book, and his smile grew into one of his most satisfied ones ever.

All he said was this.

Two words… "Cover up."


	3. Chapter 3 When Boomer Boomed

Chapter 3 When Boomer Boomed

The first destination the Kongs were heading to was the Northern Kremisphere.

They came here so they could visit one of the Brothers Bear, and he was the shop owner Bazaar, who knew just as much about the area's past as his studious brother Blunder.

"How can I help you today?" he asked the Kongs.

"We want a little history lesson," Donkey Kong told him. "Sorry pal, I don't sell knowledge" he said with a chuckle.

"Come on Bazaar, I paid you to tell me what that big castle was over there!" said a very familiar voice. Dixie Kong came inside to see the other two.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. They turned to Bazaar, who was crouching underneath his deck as if he was looking for something.

"I think Bazaar knows a little more than you thought Dixie," Donkey Kong told her. Bazaar perked up from his spot, and Diddy looked over his desk to see he was holding a beautiful, green jewel.

"Wow Bazaar, shells might be understandable, but why do you have jewelry?" Diddy asked. Bazaar stared at his jewel slightly sad, and he gulped before he told his tale.

"We Brothers Bear were the first residents to come to the Northern Kremisphere, and we're very laid-back folks, except for Boomer that is. He's more of the, how should I say it, excited type of bear, and boy does he love his explosives. There was a mine around Razor Ridge, and that was where he did his mining. Explosions were often heard from deep beneath the caves, and they somewhat annoyed Benny and Bjorn; since they still ran the ski lifts at that time."

The Kongs listened to his story with a keen interest, and I knew they would hear much more interesting facts once Cranky spilled his beans.

"The Northern Kremisphere was a much busier place back then, and there was even a small community starting up at Razor Ridge, so you'd know Boomer was going to be a big problem for them. But it went too far when Boomer decided to go big."

Dixie could not believe how much information Bazaar held to himself for so long, but he was still continuing on with his story.

"He heard an old rumor from somewhere that said there was a hidden cave deep in Razor Ridge, and that the cave contained untold amounts of gold and jewelry, so he went in for the gold" he further explained. "Man, those explosions woke up everybody around for miles, and when they caught him blowing up dead-ins in the mines like a pyromaniac, the mayor bear banished him from the ridge!"

Bazaar shook his head as he placed the jewel on the counter.

"He's crazy," said Dixie.

"We know," he muttered. "And he never showed his face up here again, I wonder where he went too?" Dixie knew the answer at the right time.

"Krematoa!" she explained. Bazaar shivered for a minute, and the Kongs stared at their tracker, noticing that the dot was right on them.

"Say Bazaar, I think we need that," Donkey Kong told him. Although he thought he was not going to bring it over easy, he seemed glad to be rid of it, and he let Diddy take the jewel.

"Oh, I don't need that thing anymore, I need to worry about other stuff," he groaned. Diddy looked at the jewel's green shine, and he put it inside a small bag they brought over.

"Good thing we came to you Bazaar, I don't even think Blunder could tell us as much as you did," Donkey Kong said. Bazaar stared at the lake out his window and sighed.

"We all know it DK," he said. The Kongs felt as though they should let him be, and the three of them left the shop to come to Blunder's house across the lake.

Blunder was not so smart when it came to keeping secrets, so I was not concerned that he would be stubborn to let loose. In fact, I was keeping low along the lake shore, watching the Kongs approach his house for tough questioning. The bear opened the door after they knocked, and he was surprised the three of them stared intent at him.

"Do you know about Boomer being in the lost world?" Dixie asked him. He shivered, and I could tell he was hit on his largest weak point.

"He was the black sheep of the family. His exploding spree sort of disgraced us Brothers Bear, and so after he was banished from Razor Ridge, we felt he wasn't punished enough. So in the middle of the night, he was sound asleep on his fishing boat, and I went out in the lake on my own boat so I could silently take him to the lost world, which was a swirling whirlpool at the time. It was a very quiet entrance to the ancient volcano, and so with one push of the boat, he went underneath the water to where the entrance to Krematoa would be. So that's that… oh no."

The Kongs ran away, and Blunder only stood there.

"I think the cat just got out of the bag," he groaned.


End file.
